Different Universes, Same Results
by Redonkgirl99
Summary: Different Joanna/Chekov one-shots from different universes.
1. I'm not saying Zombies

**So the way this is going to work is that I'll write different One-shots depicting Chekov/Joanna. A large majority will be them meeting in different universes and getting together in some. If you want me to write a continuation of one of the stories, message me and I will. Also, I know their age difference isn't canon, but a ridiculous age difference makes me a bit uncomfortable. So, without further to do, on with the Fanfic.**

It was supposed to be an easy mission; beam down, figure out why the newly inhabited asteroid that wasn't returning transmissions, fix said transmissions, go back to the Enterprise and sleep. Easy, right? Wrong. Some form of virus had infected the colonies and made them go rabid, trying to kill everyone in sight. The phasers did nothing, and they had already lost a man from engineering, the group (Jim, Spock, Chekov, and McCoy) started to run. Chekov was fairly certain that they were going become food for these people, when someone grabbed him and pulled him into an opening that would've been invisible to a naked eye and slammed their hand over his mouth. He struggled for minute until the person whispered "Shh, you're gonna get us killed." In a slight drawl. He relaxed in her (?) arms until the creatures passed by, she released Chekov and he turned around to see a woman wearing a black scarf over her mouth and a black hood so the only visible part of her was her eyes, which were a striking blue. Her aforementioned eyes flicked to the badge on his chest, "Are you Starfleet." She asked looking eager yet distrustful "Yes," Chekov responded "Ensign Chekov, of the USS Enterprise." The woman's eyes widened and her eyebrow arched in a very familiar way "The Enterprise?" "Yes, do you know of it?" Chekov asked curiously. The woman shook her head and closed her eyes, Chekov was going question her more until he heard "Chekov?" come from the outside of the small enclosure. The two of them left the crevice and saw the complete landing party (except the red shirted engineer) unscathed, all of them was accompanied of about five other hooded people, all of whom started to pull of their hoods and scarves. "Orders, J?" asked one man who looked at the woman who had grabbed Chekov "They're Starfleet." The woman stated, "How do you know?" asked another woman, who Chekov's savior looked at for a minute until the woman backed down. "Because," the young woman said, while her eyes looked over each of the Enterprise crew members "I'd know my father anywhere." She accentuated the statement by taking of her hood and pulling her scarf down. And their stood a 20 year old, pretty, woman version of Dr. Leonard McCoy.

Chekov had met Joanna once before, right after the Narada incident. She had come to visit her dad, and had been 14 to his 17. When he met her he had talked to her for about ten minutes while Dr. McCoy finished a bit of paperwork, she had mentioned that she had a liking for combat and that she was AP student. All in all, she had been a cute kid, nothing like the young woman who had led them to the survivor's base and ordered around the people there with complete ease. She'd also got hot, like, really hot, Like, Jim was about to get punched by McCoy if he didn't stop his wandering eyes. "What is going on around here?" Jim asked Joanna, who looked very unhappy and held up her hand to say "One minute." She then plastered a smile on her face and grabbed a beer and passed it to a young man who had been leaning on a desk. "You did good out there." She said, while the man smiled, popped open his beer and took a swig. Then Joanna shot him, with an old bullet handgun, the whole Enterprise party jumped and their eyes' widened, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" McCoy exploded, looking at his daughter in utter shock. "He was gonna change, she did him a favor." Said a man while he worked on dragging the man out of the small building, "How were you sure?" Jim demanded "I've been around these things for over a year, _Captain,_ I know when someone is about to change." Joanna said, not even trying to hide her malice. "Now that you're here, you can get us out of this hell-hole." Joanna said, when Jim didn't say anything "_Right?" _ "Right." Jim said looking a little frightened.

By the time all the survivors were brought on board, treated if needed in the med-bay and were given rooms; Chekov's shift was over, as he headed back to his bunk, feeling rather tired, he ran right into Joanna who stumbled, muttered sorry and rushed past him. Before she got far Chekov called after her "Are you okay?" Joanna turned around and smiled said "I'm fine." "You're a bad liar." Chekov said, "Would you want to come in?" Joanna looked at him distrustfully, until Chekov huffed "If I were to try anything, I'm completely sure you could have me down for the count." Joanna chuckled, a little watery, and shrugged her shoulders as if to say "That's true." And she went into his room to get some much needed comfort.


	2. My Hero

There was a good-natured buzz going around the ship today, which was a relief due to the fact most of the buzz lately had been about the "Space-Pirates." That had attacking commercial star-liners and most recently they'd attacked a Federation ship, which had frightened a large portion of the crew. But today was a day for excitement, Because little Miss. Joanna McCoy was coming on the ship and was staying for two months and everyone on the ship had a nice memory of the thirteen year old she had been when she visited the last time. None of them had realized that it had been seven years since they had seen her and that she had grown up a long time ago. But at this point in time they still thought of her as a kid, even Spock. So of course when she first came onto the ship, everyone was momentarily stunned; little, out of proportion, Joanna was no more, taking her place was a twenty year old, stunning, dark haired, blue eyed beauty. Finally when one of them (Jim) recovered their ability to speak and started a conversation with her, everyone found out that not only had Joanna done puberty right, she also was charismatic and charming. These changes were both good and bad, it was good because now one could have a lovely conversation with her, bad was that now she was getting some attention from some of the men on the ship, she deflected the flirting easily, but that didn't stop her Dad, and Jim going all overprotective on her.

One odd thing about Joanna is that whenever asked her about her job or plans for the future she would deflect the conversation with a joke or a laugh and a wave of her hand. But even these mysteries didn't put a damper on anyone's friendship with her.

She could play pranks with Jim.

Spar with Sulu (He was confused at how good she was).

Have very intelligent conversations with Spock (She'd actually won a few debates).

Be a Daughter for her Dad.

Give Uhura and Carol much needed girl talk and advice (she found it hilarious that Uhura was in a relationship with Spock).

And talk machines with Scotty.

Which just left one person; Chekov.

The good-natured buzz that had been a constant through the week that Joanna arrived had just started to die down when something made it spike again; Pavel Chekov was in love with Joanna McCoy, and he was completely and utterly screwed. It had started off as just a little crush, she was pretty and smart, but one day when she first really addressed him and really heard his Russian accent, she had smiled and started speaking in fluent Russian to him. And he fell _hard. _It had gotten around to everyone, except Bones and Joanna of course; Jim had already given him the older brother talk. Just the usually stuff like, _you hurt her and I hurt you, _and,_ I swear to god Chekov go ask her out or I'll be forced to take extraordinary measures, _stuff like that (All that had accomplished was to make Chekov even more awkward around her).

Chekov, Sulu, McCoy, Uhura, Spock, and Kirk had magically got the same dinner time and were all sitting around a table in the commissary. "I should go get Joanna." McCoy announced to the group while putting down his knife and fork down starting to stand up. "You've had quite a long day, Doctor, perhaps you should send someone else." Spock stated, surprising everyone "How about you, Ensign?" he turned to look at Chekov, who had only been really picking at his food (Carol diagnosed it as _lovesickness) _looked up at him with wide eyes then he turned and saw all the others with looks that clearly meant "Go get her." He sighed and stood up; while he walked out of the commissary Uhura gave Spock the Vulcan kiss under the table.

He knocked on Joanna's door timidly, when the door opened his heart (Which was already fast) speed up 10 times faster. Joanna smiled at him and he somehow managed to choke out "Your father wants you to eat with us." She smiled again and said "Sure. Give me a minute, Chekov." She went inside her room and grabbed an elastic to pull her hair back with, "You can call me Pavel." He said while leaning on the door frame. "Alright, Pavel." They were about to start back when the ship gave a lurch, that sent the two of them to the ground, Joanna somehow ending up on top of Pavel. She looked down at him and said "What was that?"

"I don't know."

"I should probably get off of you."

"Probably."

She stood up and the two of them went to investigate when four large men attacked them, Pavel whipped out his phaser but the man shoved it out of his hand, and pinned him to the wall with his hand around his throat. Chekov was pretty certain this was the end and started to black out when the sound of a phaser going off rang through the corridor, and the man fell over. Chekov slumped while trying to catch his breath, when he forced his eyes open he saw all the men strewn across the floor and Joanna standing in front of him, holding out her left hand to help him up. Once she pulled him up she passed him his phaser, her own in her right hand. "How did-?" Chekov wheezed "Can you ask questions, like, _after_ I kill all the mercenaries?" Joanna asked a little waspishly, "Why do you need to kill them?" Chekov asked while they walked down the corridor, "I suppose you could say that it's my job." "Your job is to be ridiculously mysterious?" Chekov asked while they shot at two different men, Joanna laughed and said "Yes, I also go on ships, commercial or otherwise, to keep them safe from pirates. After the last attack on a Federation ship they assumed that this would be a target and they hired me to protect it." "That actually explains a lot." Chekov stated, Joanna looked at him incredulously, which was mistake, because at that time a woman came down the corridor. Chekov pulled her out of the line of fire (Which just happened to be right up against him) and shot the woman. When he realized how close she was to him he blushed (Didn't let her go though) and Joanna laughed "My hero." She pecked him on the lips and slipped out of his arms to go walk down the corridor.

Yeah, Chekov was _screwed._


	3. Damn Hobgoblin

**This one is a bit shorter. Sorry about that**

Dr. McCoy, for the past month and a half, had been insufferable. He had been giving everyone the third-degree and hadn't been exactly gentle with those hypos, if you're wondering why he turned into the Spanish Inquisition, It was, truthfully, all Joanna's fault. McCoy's daughter had come to visit him, after not being on the _USS Enterprise _for exactly seven years (14 to 21 was quite a leap) and she had changed very much. She had gotten old enough that it wasn't _as_ weird to be as smart and philosophical as she was (it was still a bit out of the ordinary) and her once long hair was now a short fringe over her eye. All of this was okay with Bones, except now, she was getting some attention from the men of the Enterprise, and a rumor had gotten around that she had a thing going with one of the crewmen. Dr. McCoy wasn't amused at this idea, not at all. So he had been keeping a sharp eye on his daughter and any male that got within 10 feet of her, the only men he was okay with were Spock and Jim. Spock for obvious reasons and Jim because he had told him once that he thought of her as "A little Sister I never wanted."

"Listen Jim," Bones started one day while Jim was getting his monthly checkup "If Jo was messing around with anyone, you would tell me, right?" Jim rolled his eyes and sighed at his overprotective father of a friend, "Are you _still_ on that stupid rumor? She's not messing around with anyone." Spock, who was walking past them at the time, said offhandedly "I believe she is in a romantic relationship with an Ensign." Jim's and McCoy's heads snapped up so fast that one might think they would get whiplash. "WHAT!" McCoy roared at the Commander who raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry," the Half-Vulcan said smugly, if Vulcans could be smug "I thought you were aware of your daughter's activities with the Ensign." Before Spock could fully finish, two very angered men stormed off to talk to Joanna and kill this mysterious Ensign that thought he could mess around with Jo and not tell them, whatever came first.

BANG BANG BANG, McCoy knocked (Slammed) on Joanna's door, which she opened, looking a little frazzled. "Dad, what the hell, I was having a nap." She said, annoyed, while running a hand through her hair. "Maybe it has something to do with fact I just found out from SPOCK of all people, that my DAUGHTER is sleeping with some ENSIGN!" Bones yelled at Joanna, who recoiled and looked shocked "I don't know what you're talking about." She spat at him. While no one was looking, Spock had walked in front of the bathroom door on the opposite side of the room and faced the others. "If you're not in a relationship with a member of Starfleet, then why is this in here?" Spock asked while holding on one finger a golden Starfleet shirt. Then he walked away from the bathroom and pushed the button to open the door, and standing in there was Chekov, topless and (thankfully for Joanna) wearing pants. Chekov paled under the two fatherly men's glares, said "H-Hello." And walked to stand next to Joanna, "What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Jim asked, seething at the two guilty 20 year olds. Joanna looked between her father and Jim and finally said "Never trust a Vulcan."

**Please Review this, and feel free to request one shots (Please do, I'm running out of ideas already) They don't have to be them meeting.**


	4. AN (Please Read)

**Okay guys, this isn't a chapter, and I am sorry for that.**

**But I'm think of writing a countdown to Christmas on this story. One, under 500 letters, story a day (Not necessarily from the same universe) for 25 days. If you have any Christmas Prompts or ideas, please submit them (Seriously, please).**

**And also, I'm think of starting a Girl!Sam/Gabriel (Supernatural) One shot thing, along the same lines as this one. Tell me what you think of that.**

**And thanks for reading/reviewing this thing I've got going on!**


End file.
